Bacterial Nightmare
by KRKCxForever
Summary: (This is the story that goes along with my Nuzlocke run of FireRed. Rated M do to violence in later chapters.)/ This land once could heal itself of injures, the creature wouldn't die even after terrible battles that would kill a normal creature. But now...that's been taken away from them! But something else is a miss, what is a being who is missing a heart doing here?
1. Prologue

Prologue: What Death and Being Reborn is Like

* * *

_A long time ago a legend began about two powerful Pokémon, one being a Pokémon who appeared only in terrible nightmares. This dark entity was called Darkrai by the people in the lands; he would bring terrible nightmares to the people of any area he visited. But there was one who could counter this spell, the Pokémon of the moon Cresselia. Holding one of its feathers would bring good dreams and make Darkrai's powers useless._

While Darkrai would hide in shadows to scare others Cresselia would appear at night to fight that nightmare bringing Pokémon. Their battles never ended with one the victory and one the loser. Instead the battles acted much like Yin and Yang, one being the light and the other being the dark.

For many years the people lived with these two constantly fighting, however over the years people soon began to forget of these two great powers. However one day a young child found a prophecy inspired into a stone tablet, the tablet read the _following___

"_**Listen to our words,**_

For they are a warning,

One day the lives of Pokémon

Will change.

For a long time the creatures of our world

Will not die in battle.

But there will come a day,

Where he who creates nightmares,

Will awaken a great and terrible thing.

Only the one who can purify the beings of missing hearts

Will be able to stop the darkness."_ However the people did understand what the prophecy could be speaking of and simply took it for a child's legend. How wrong were they to do that…_

One day a strange illness fell over the lands, Pokémon that once stood proud and tall after battle even if they had fainted suddenly began…to stop moving. Those who fainted died horrible deaths, no one could figure out a cure for this. It infected wild Pokémon, the Pokémon that helped out trainers and human alike. The illness frightened the people, soon the human race began to quarrel more and they got more violent trying to stop the force that plague these wondrous creatures. No one could figure out where they illness came from…

* * *

It felt…odd to say the least. He knew he was dead and yet he was still very aware of everything around him. Floating in an endless black void his eyes remained half way open staring into the blackness, he could vaguely feel something brush against his face or the limbs of his body or it would move his hair slightly. He wouldn't call it wind but something similar to that, he really had no idea what to call it but it was rather relaxing or annoying depending on when he could recall it touching him. As he remained there floating for hours or days even he honestly couldn't tell, time moved so slowly or quickly in the realm he remained in. He never said anything nor moved just remained floating…

At some point his eyes closed all the way and he felt his body drop like a rock, memories floated into his mind; his plans to take over the Organization XIII and teach that Xemnas a lesson or two, his scheming after meetings with Larxene in the privacy of his room, the pure joy of hearing that he would Lord of Castle Oblivion and rule over not one but _**FOUR**_ higher ranking Nobodies, the schemes slowly being set into motion once he was in power, then…the betrayal of Vexen which lead to some of his plans being revealed, Naminé's betrayal, Axel's double crossing, his battle against Axel, and…his battle against Sora. He remembered being cut open, his darkness being ripped out of his heart and body as he reached out trying to grab Sora and then…he ended up hear. No…there was one other thing about this place he could recall...

The screams.

He could hear terrible screams that surrounded him, he couldn't figure out who was screaming or where it was coming from but they were terrible! But now…he couldn't hear them anymore. Perhaps he finally was going to where he would go once he fully died.

"Professor? Are Bulbasaurs supposed to look like that?"

"Hm…how particular!"

Marluxia opened his eyes and blinked a few times, looking around he appeared to be sitting on a tiled floor that was pure white. The walls were white, the only color were various books cases and the books that sat upon their shelves. The lighting of the room was bland and quite frankly, it reminded him of Vexen's lab. Wait was he in a lab? Why? He left someone touch him lightly "I've never seen a Bulbasaur with these colors before. I mean overall he has the typical color scheme but the tip of his bulb is an interesting color!" Wait bulb? Like a light bulb or a bulb you grow a plant with? What was going on?  
He heard a soft feminine laugh

"Whatever reason he seems healthy!"

"I agree he seems plenty healthy, he should make a great first Pokémon for a new trainer." Wait…what the heck was a Pokémon? Was that some kind of new heartless? Also…why did he feel so terribly short?! He knew plenty well he wasn't one of the taller Nobodies (Heck Lexaeus was so tall that he **HAD** to be in the eight range he swore!) and he was only taller than a fair few members (Those being Roxas, Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, and Xigbar) but this felt…shorter than Roxas! It was a weird feeling. He felt like maybe…the size of a house cat? Maybe smaller? He wasn't sure, he moved to take a step and he felt his legs were super heavy for some reason. No it was whatever was on his back that was weighing him down! What was on his back, he happened to look up seeing a tall mirror (Like the type you find in dressing rooms). He was staring at some weird looking creature; it was short (Like it's belly was touching the ground almost), this bluish green color with darker colored spots all over its body, a large green bulb was sitting on its back though the very tip was tinted a similar pink to his hair, it's oddly shaped blue eyes stared back at him, on the edge of its stumpy legs (Or would that be feet?) it had three little white claws, and on either side of its mouth a single white tooth peeked out from underneath it's lips.

The more he looked at it he swore it semi reminded him of an oversize bull frog, curious about the creature he took a step forward. He could hear various voices behind him talking to each other; he paused when he took another step forward. The little creature was taking a step towards him as well, he waited for it to move but he finally set his foot down. The little creature set its foot down, he lifted his foot again and so did the creature. Blinking he ran forward so did the creature, no it wasn't a random creature in the room! IT WAS HIM! Marluxia nearly jumped back when he realized it, WHAT THE HECK?! He heard a soft laugh

"Awww….he's experiencing a mirror for the first time!" he heard a female voice coo at him. Looking behind him he saw a young woman with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes, she had a pair of dark purple goggles on her head and wore a cream colored shirt and dark blue pants with a white lab coat over it. She smiled at him "Newly hatched Pokémon I swear are the cutest of all the Pokémon stages." She told the male next to him. The man next to her was an older man with grayish blond hair with dark colored eyes; he wore a red shirt with tan pants with a similar white coat to the female's. He smiled

"Well I do admit when they are first experiencing things it's rather amusing to say the least." He laughed a bit. Marluxia looked around confused as to what was going on and why the heck he was a little…animal. He suddenly was being picked up by the female

"It's sad to see you go so soon, trainers come by every day to get their starters now a day I swear. But I guess its required seeing…"

"I know it's sad Jira, it's sad to see these young Pokémon have to grow up in our world filled with problems and sadness but perhaps they could lead those trainers to find a way to stop this disease…" Disease? What disease? Jira sighed

"I only can hope I suppose but in a way…I highly doubt it will ever happen in our life time Professor." She told him. The man smiled a bit (Though it was tinted with sadness)

"Well we should have them placed into their Pokéballs. I was asked by a mother to give her two children a Pokémon tomorrow seeing it's their tenth birthday." He told her

"Alright Professor." The female set Marluxia onto a metal table he hadn't noticed before picking up an odd looking little ball, it was red on top and white on the bottom in the middle was a small button. At first the ball was only the size of maybe a Ping-Pong ball but touching the button it grew to be the size of maybe a softball or perhaps a little bigger he couldn't be sure "Alright little one, time for you to rest up. Tomorrow could be a big day for you! Bulbasaur return." Jira ordered. Marluxia had no idea what a Bulbasaur was but a little red light shot out of the ball hitting him, he had no idea why but he felt drawn to enter the strange little ball. The red light surrounded him before he taken inside of the ball, the object opening briefly to let him in before shutting fully. Inside was rather…bland. Marluxia imagine this would be what the inside of a computer might look like with circuits running every which way but oddly he felt inclined…to nap. He curled up and found he could easily fall asleep.

This was the weirdest day ever…no doubts about that!


	2. Moon and Nightmare

Chapter 1: Moon and Nightmare

"_Mommy?" the little girl called, her large purplish pink eyes looking up at her mother_

"Yes dearie?"

"Why is Akumu's hair white? Isn't that the hair color of old people?" she asked. Her mother smiled

"Your brother's illness when he was young made his hair turn white for some odd reason." She told her stroking down her blond hair

"Why is that?"

"I don't know my little one. Perhaps it's the same reason why your bands turned purple that match your eyes." She laughed. The little girl covered her head

"Mom!"

"It's only a thought." She smiled watching the little girl smile back at her…

* * *

Opening her eyes Tsuki stared up at the ceiling for a while, her purplish-pink eyes looking at the boring grey-white ceiling. Sitting up Tsuki rubbed her eyes, her blond hair moving to be in her face slightly. Her bangs brushed against her nose slightly as he finally removed her hands from her eyes; glancing over to her left she spotted her alarm clock. A simple little alarm clock that looked like a Pidgey that she had been given as a child. Her brother if she remembered correctly had one that looked like a Sparrow, glancing at the time she quickly grabbed the clock and starred at it "OH NO!" she squeaked before tossing the alarm onto her bed before jumping out of bed her long blond hair flowing behind her as she sped brushes her hair, brushed her teeth, dressing in her favorite dress and boots, and grabbing her bag off her bedpost. Swinging by her computer to have something sent to her bag (She had to admit, she loved these new chips install in bags that you could send things from the PC to your bag and vice versa)

Running down stairs she made a sharp corner running for the front door

"Tsuki?" she heard, turning around her mom stood there looking confused "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I'm off to meet Professor Oak at his lab so I can get my first Pokémon and take on the world!" she told her mother. Her mother looked at her before walking forward holding something in her hands, holding it out to her Tsuki saw a simple white cravat with a simple light pink jewel on it. Taking the object into her hands Tsuki touched her throat lightly

"You were in such a rush to get your Pokémon that you left behind your gift from Sabrina." Her mother smiled at her. Slipping on the cravat around her neck Tsuki smiled

"I wouldn't want to forget this…Since I might finally get to meet…her." she closed her eyes remembering the day she received the thoughtful gift

* * *

_**Tsuki sat in her bed holding her head feeling awfully sick, she always felt sick. These headaches that hurt her skull or when they were really bad she swore hurt her spine, she stared at her bright **__**red comforter**__** and sighed. She heard her door opened slightly**_

"Tsuki?" her mother called, looking at her mom her mother who was accompanied by a young woman. She had long bluish-grey hair and purplish red eyes, Tsuki blinked at the woman who walked forward "Tsuki this is Sabrina. She is the _**gym**__** leader of Saffron gym. I asked for her to come over." The woman sat on the edge of Tsuki's bed**_

"Hello young one. I heard you've been having trouble with _**migraines**__**." She told her, the little girl nodded**_

"Yeah…It's sad because I can't go out and play with my brother." Sabrina smiled a little

"I would imagine that to be true. Your mother said you have these migraines daily." Tsuki nodded

"Yeah and I never get to do anything anymore!" Sabrina placed a hand on her head

"I want to see something…" she closed her eyes and Tsuki instinctively did the same.

After a few moments the woman removed her hand

"Just as I foresaw many years ago. You little one have immense psychic powers similar to my own. Perhaps they are even stronger."

"Psychic? Like Abras?" the little girl asked. Sabrina laughed very softly

"Similar only I imagine you won't sleep nearly all day like they do." Tsuki nodded. Tsuki's mother blinked

"You foresaw my daughter?"

"Well I foresaw a young girl who would have problems with constant migraines and she would one day need my assistance." She explained further. Sabrina opened a small bag she had brought with her holding out a white box "Here. You are much too young to travel to Saffron to receive training from myself, so this will help you until you get stronger." She opened the box to reveal a white cravat with a simple light pink jewel on it. Tsuki picked it up holding it in her hands "This pedant was created to help suppress your psychic powers and allow you to control how much you release at a time." She told the little girl. Tsuki looked at the gym leader before tying the cravat around her neck, she smiled feeling the pressure in her head lessening

"Thank you miss."

"I'm glad I could help a fellow psychic." Sabrina rose to leave

"Thank Miss. I owe you so much." Tsuki's mother bowed to the woman

"I'm just grateful that we found the powers when we did. Now I must return to my duties  
as a gym leader." Tsuki sighed

"I'm sad to see you go." Sabrina smiled at the girl

"Don't worry…" She stared straight at the girl "We will meet again."/i

* * *

Tsuki smiled looking at her mother

"It seems just like yesterday you were just learning how to walk and now you're leaving." Her mother spoke "You sure you want to do this? This disease…" Tsuki smiled brightly

"Yeah! I want to go out there and prove there is still one nice person out there!" she nodded. Her mother nodded as well

"Well then…I suppose you should get going. By the way why were you rushing out of here?" Tsuki stared for a moment before gasping. She grabbed her shoes and shoved her feet into them and ran for the door

"Akumu turned off my alarm!" she called running out of the house. Tsuki's mother sighed

"Those two…"

* * *

Running across the road Tsuki opened the door to Professor Oak's laboratory "Sorry I'm late!" she called running in. She found Akumu was standing there

"Hah! You're so late! Professor probably won't even let you have a Pokémon now!" he teased his blue eyes having a glint of laughter. Tsuki was particularly fuming

"You! You turned off my alarm!" she shouted pointing a finger at him, the white haired male laughed messing with his favorite red scarf

"So what if I did?" he asked. Tsuki stomped over

"You know I had been waiting for this day forever!" she yelled

"I deserve it more!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" the twin continued this for a bit before Jira poked her head out of her office

"Tsuki and Akumu? What are you doing here?" she asked walking over. The two twins looked at her

"I was here to get my first Pokémon." They both said at the same time. Tsuki shot Akumu a dirty look, Jira smiled a little

"Oh I'm so sorry. Professor Oak had to head to the Indigo Plateau for the day." She told the two children

"Aw!" Akumu looked so disappointed along with Tsuki. Jira smiled

"But he did tell me that I could give you a Pokémon. He did promise your mother that he would today." Both of their faces lit up "So here we are." Jira walked over setting a small tray of Pokéballs on a metal table "These are the Pokémon you can pick from. Starting off we have…" Opening one ball a little turtle creature that was blue appeared "Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon…" opening the second ball a orange lizard Pokémon with a flame on it's tail appeared "Charmander the Lizard Pokémon. Finally but not least…" opening the ball Marluxia appeared "Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. All are a fine choice for a beginner's Pokémon." Marluxia looked around before looking up at the two children

"What the heck is wrong with that Bulbasaur? It's all funny colored and it has the wrong colored eyes." Akumu asked. Jira made a face

"Nothing is wrong with him, he is simply a little different. Now Tsuki why don't you pick your first Pokémon?"

"What?! I was here first!"

"Yes but ladies first Akumu." Jira smiled. Tsuki stuck out her tongue before walking over to the three

"I'm always first…" he muttered

"No you aren't! I was born thirty minutes before you!" Tsuki teased before looking them over. Marluxia looked around and seemed a little distant, kneeling down Tsuki smiled at the Bulbasaur "Aren't you a sweetie?" she asked picking up the little creature.

Marluxia looked up at the girl surprised by the sudden feeling of being lifted up (He must have weighed like two pounds or something!) "I want this one!" she announced. Jira nodded

"Alright what about you Akumu?"

"Charamander. It's the only non-dumb looking one." He told the helper. Jira made a face again but nodded

"Well you are all set! If you want to you can nickname them."

"Why would you nickname a Pokémon?"

"It brings them closure to you!"

"That sounds really stupid." Akumu grumbled

"Your face is stupid!" Tsuki shouted

"Your hair looks stupider!"

"At least I don't look like a old man!"

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Jira sighed grabbing both of their heads and knocking them together

"OW!" both yelped

"Stop it." Jira ordered. Both of the children nodded "Now you can get to the next town via Route 1." Tsuki nodded stroking Marluxia's head gently

"You cutie what should…" Tsuki's eye lit up with the same color as her gem stone on her cravat which had began to glow. She couldn't see anything being enveloped by blackness

* * *

_**"Your heart shall be scattered!" a male voice shouted, there was a younger voice but it was too quiet for Tsuki to hear "You will now know real fear." The first voice spoke again. She suddenly heard an ear piercing scream of pure pain "This... this is the heart of a hero!" before she thought for a brief moment she felt a petal brush against her face. She heard someone young talking to the first voice but it was really faint "I never properly introduced myself. I am Marluxia, Number XI." The first voice spoke. **_/i

* * *

Tsuki's eyes faded back to normal as she stared off at nothing, looking down at the Bulbasaur in her arms she blinked "…Your name is….Marluxia?" she asked. Marluxia's eyes widened, how…how on earth? He nodded "Well then I should just call you Marluxia!" she chirped back to her normal chipper self. Jira smiled

"Odd name but seems fitting for a sweet thing like him. Take good care of Marluxia." She told her

"I will!" she told her running towards the door. Akumu grinned

"HEY TSUKI!" he yelled running after her, the girl looked at her twin brother "Let's test out our new Pokémon! Battle me!" he ordered sending out his Charamander. Tsuki nodded

"Sorry for this but you ready?" she asked Marluxia. He nodded, he needed to fight anyways. It always helped him relax. Setting Marluxia on the ground the little Bulbasaur ran forward a few steps, Akumu grinned

"Let's go Charamander! Scratch!" he ordered pointing to Marluxia. Marluxia really had no idea how to battle in this form, he had tried to summon his scythe earlier when he had been let out for food but no luck. He felt claws come in contact with his face cutting into him slightly, backing up Marluxia winced. His cheek burned! Tsuki gasped before

"Marluxia use tackle!" she ordered. Marluxia nodded charging forward and slamming his body against the orange lizard who stumbled backwards

"Scratch him again!"

"Look out!" Tsuki cried. Marluxia barely dodged the assault "Quick tackle!"

'_I Can't really do anything fast!'_ he thought but slammed against the Charamander. He growled a little

"Tackle him again!"

"Counter with scratch!" Akumu ordered. The lizard launched a clawed hand at him cutting deeper into his face, he toppled over

"Akumu! You're going to kill…" Tsuki had ran over with a little bottle in her hand and sprayed the Pokémon

"Sorry this might sting!" she told him. Marluxia nodded flinching a bit as he was sprayed a little, it stung but it was a nice stinging sensation. The small cuts on his face began to heal up, looking at the orange lizard Marluxia moved to be facing him

"No fair! You had a potion?!" Akumu shouted

"Yeah! I save some of my birthday money every year to buy it."

"No fair!"

"Items are allowed to be used in official battles Akumu." Jira mentioned. Akumu growled

"Fine! You might have healed him but I'm going to still kick your butt! Charamander scratch!" he ordered. The lizard creature charged

"Tackle Marluxia!" Tsuki ordered, Marluxia charged and slammed his entire body against the orange lizard successfully knocking it out "And that's game Akumu!" Tsuki cheered. Marluxia watched Akumu return the Pokémon to it's Pokéball "Wait…don't Pokémon always die after they faint?" Tsuki asked confused

"Only if they are infected." Jira explained stepping forward "Both Charamander and Marluxia here were born just a day ago so the bacteria hasn't touched them yet. After you leave this lab it will be more than likely that they will gain the bacteria." She told them. Tsuki nodded, Akumu shrugged

"Whatever my Pokémon aren't going to die because they will be too strong! Tsuki I wouldn't count on living for long!" He grinned, Tsuki was fuming again

"We'll just see you jerk!" she shouted as he walked past her headed for the door. Tsuki was about to give chase but Jira stopped her

"Don't let him get to you." She smiled "He's just jealous you thought ahead and got a potion to protect your Pokémon." Tsuki nodded "By the way, I know I just gave you your first Pokémon but can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Sure! What's up?"

"Well Professor Oak ordered a special Pokéball and it arrived at the Viridian City Pokémart and I need to go pick it up. However I can't leave the lab unattended and the Professor won't be back until late tonight or tomorrow so can you go pick it up?" she asked. Tsuki nodded

"Sure!"

"Thank you Tsuki, just tell them you are getting it for me." The girl nodded again and headed for the door with Marluxia close behind her.

Leaving the lab Tsuki grinned  
"Viridian City is just past Route 1, if we hurry then we can get back here before it gets dark." She told Marluxia who nodded slightly. Tsuki held up his Pokéball "I'll let you out when I need your help." She told him "Return Marluxia." She ordered the Bulbasaur entering the Pokéball once again. Marluxia ended up coming out to fight off the wild Pidgey's and Rattatas that threatened Tsuki, which was a lot! By the time the two had reached Viridian City it was getting towards dusk, Tsuki sprinted for the blue roofed building knowing which of the buildings was a Pokémart thanks to her mother telling her when she was little. Entering the blue roofed buildings she smiled "I need to get a package for Professor Oak, Jira asked me to get it." She told the clerk

"Ah yes! Here it is!" handing her a small box labeled for Professor Oak's lab. Nodding again Tsuki ran back through the fields of Route one (With even more battling for Marluxia, who gained the move leech seed) arriving at the laboratory again just as night was beginning to fall over the land. Walking in Jira smiled

"Oh Tsuki! Welcome back! How's Marluxia?"

"He's good. Here I got your package!"

"Thank you Tsuki! This really means a lot to me." Tsuki smiled

"No trouble!" looking over Akumu was sulking in a corner "What's he doing here?" Jira laughed

"He left and had to come home to get lectured by your mother for what he did." Tsuki giggled a bit "Oh yes I almost forgot I had a gift from the Professor for you two." Walking over to a small table she picked up two Pokéadexes "This is a Pokéadex! It shows you information about the Pokémon you have captured! Long ago two trainers filled it up with a lot of information and so now we've giving it to you just so you have more information. Also here…" Jira handed the both of them a Pokéadex and five Pokéballs

"These will let you capture Pokémon! Now your all set for your journeys." Tsuki squealed a bit with glee and Akumu said nothing "But you might want to wait for tomorrow. It's getting dark and it's dangerous to go out at night now a days." Both children nodded.  
Leaving the lab the two children returned home to rest for the night. Tsuki laid asleep in her bed with Marluxia right next to her out of his Pokéball, looking at the wall for a long time he sighed.

This…wasn't what he was expecting when he died.


	3. New Friends and Speedy Changes

Chapter 2: New Friends and Speedy Changes

Awaking in the morning Marluxia blinked trying to place where he was, the room he was in had pretty much white walls. Looking around he noticed an arm draped over him, using his eyes to follow the arm up he saw Tsuki's still sleeping face. He shifted a bit feeling her warm breath beating against his neck; it was weird for someone so young to put all her trust in him. He wouldn't mind hanging around her for a bit but if he found a way home then he was out of there! Tsuki's eyes opened up and she smiled at him "Morning Marluxia." She greeted patting his head a little. Marluxia nodded watching her sit up and sketch a bit before she tossed the blankets off her legs and picked him up "Breakfast then we are out of here!" she cheered running for the door. Marluxia's breakfast was fruit and bread, different than what he thought looked like dog food that Tsuki's mother had attempted to feed him. Once they were filled up Tsuki smiled at her mother "Thanks for breakfast and letting us spend the night here." Her mother smiled

"No trouble dearie. Are you and your brother travelling together?"

"Nope! So I gotta go!" she picked up Marluxia and ran out the front door. The former Nobody swore he heard her mother laugh a bit saying something that sounded like 'Oh those two.' Before Tsuki shut the door and sprinted off. Just as she was leaving town a soft 'Hey!' caught her attention turning around a little girl with blond hair was looking at her

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, headed out on a journey." Tsuki smiled at the little girl. The little girl held up some sort of device, taking a hold of it she pushed a button that released a digital copy of a map of some sort

"Take this. It's a map!" the little girl told her. Tsuki smiled again ruffling the girl's hair

"Thank you young one. I'll take good care of it." She told her. The girl nodded watching Tsuki turn and walk back towards the road ahead of her.

As Tsuki stepped onto the route that they had been on just the previous day she smiled "First day of being an official trainer! This is going to be fun!" Marluxia resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her excitement.

Heading towards Viridian City Marluxia was lost in thought: why did he come back as this thing? Why hadn't he just gone to either Heaven, hell or where ever he was met to go when he died? It was weird to say the least; he was so lost in thought that he hadn't notice something starring at the two who were walking through the tall grass. Eyes glinted at the easy prey and launched itself from the tree nearly hitting Marluxia, it would have hit if Tsuki hadn't glanced over "Marluxia look out!" she screamed. The grass type looked up seeing a bird coming at him, running out of the way the bird skidded to the ground watching him turn around "Tackle it!" Tsuki ordered. Charging at the little brown and white bird Marluxia slammed his body into it; the bird toppled over but flipped over smacking itself into him.

Marluxia didn't feel it too terribly much (Seeing this bird was quite small compared to him) but the bird slammed itself into him an again and he slammed most of his weight onto the bird, the little bird toppled over again. Just as Marluxia was about to charge Tsuki touched him making him stop, she smiled at him "That's enough." She told him. Reaching in her bag Tsuki retrieved a small ball from one of the pockets, pushing the button Tsuki made it bigger before throwing it. The ball hit the bird lightly opening up shooting out a red light that surrounded the bird before it was pulled inside and the ball shut. Landing on the ground with a soft thud the ball shook side to side gently, after it shook three times the button in the middle clicked before the ball remained still.

Marluxia wasn't too sure what on earth had just happened before Tsuki walked over picking up the ball, opening it the bird reappeared chirping quietly. It seemed completely calm unlike the bird that had just tried to attack Marluxia or possibly attempt to kill him. Tsuki stroked the bird a few times cooing at it until she set it down on the ground it hopping around a bit fluttering it's wings "Marluxia this is Aries the Pidgey our first captured team mate." She told him. Marluxia nodded looking at the bird until he blinked, instead of a little bird sitting in front of him a young child was. Her hair was short and a little shaggy almost all was brown accept a little bit of blond by the corners of her hairline, her eyes were big brown that seemed to stare at him, her legs were mostly human except her feet which were those of a bird. Her body was covered by a pair of shorts that had some pale yellow colored feathers on the cuffs of her shorts; she wore some sort of t-shirt that had been ripped at the sleeves that was the same color of the feathers on the shorts. Instead of arms she had two feathery wings that the bottom part were the same pale blond her shirt was the other the same shade of brown that made up her hair. Two markings were by her face that curved slightly.

She smiled at Marluxia

"Your unique looking." She chirped to him. Marluxia backed away a bit

"Your…human?" he asks, the girl smiled at him

"To you yes. I see you just as a Bulbasaur." She told him "You must be more comfortable with humans than I." she told him. Marluxia blinked

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me first; before I was caught did I look like this or a bird?"

"A bird."

"Ah so you are willing to work with others like you but if you fight you place them as a creature that could be threatening." She spoke. Marluxia blinked confused

"What?"

"That's what my mommy told me!" she chirped before she was picked up by Tsuki

"We need to train you up!" Tsuki giggled.

Having battling what seemed like a million other birds and the purple mice the two were deemed ready to leave for the next area. Passing through the town that Marluxia had seen just the previous day Tsuki left straight out of town headed towards a large forest. Looking at the girl Tsuki smiled "This is Viridian Forest. You go through here to get to the first gym!" she announced walking into a large pile of grass. The trees rustled before something dropped on top of Tsuki's head "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" she squeaked loudly jump back a bit knocking whatever it was off her head. A small green caterpillar like creature with yellow circles on its sides, it had suction cup feet and a strange red horn in the middle of its head. If Marluxia hadn't been so startled by Tsuki's scream he might have thought it wasn't that threatening. The small caterpillar blinked waddling over to Tsuki's feet; the girl by now had recovered grabbing Aries's Pokéball.

She threw the ball forward "Go Aries!" she called out before the ball opened shooting out a white light before the bird emerged with a cry "Aries use tackle!" she ordered. With a few tackles Aries was stopped by Tsuki much like Marluxia had when the little bird was captured. Once the ball was tossed it was hardly a struggle to make it shut close, Tsuki walked over opening the ball talking to the little bug. Aries fluttered to sit next to Marluxia

"Woo! That was fun!" she chirped. Marluxia sighed

"How could that be fun?" he asked

"What's eating you?" she asked instead of answering his question. Marluxia said nothing instead choosing to watch the girl walk over with the bug. The caterpillar now looked like a young boy whose hair was green and he wore some sort of green pajamas with yellow circles and spots on them. Some of his green hair parted a bit to reveal a red horn on his head

"This is Handsome!" Tsuki nodded stroking the bug who nodded "Handsome this is Aries and Marluxia." She introduced them "Now to train you!" she told the green bug picking him up. The three stayed in the forest to train, it was when Marluxia and rescued the bug from a little yellow mouse…thing did he look over his shoulder and blinked in surprise. The bug was glowing in a white light that surrounded the little bug, once the light faded the caterpillar was gone instead sat some kind of cocoon that was green like the bug. Marluxia backed up "Oh wow! That's what an evolution looks like!" Tsuki gasped. She walked over stroking the smooth skin of the bug; the little boy now appeared older (Perhaps a late teen) and wore a giant oversized poncho starring at Marluxia and Aries

"Evolution?" Marluxia asked

"It's a process all Pokémon can go through…well not all I think. We grow and change into stronger forms of our previous selves!" Aries explained to Marluxia who watched Tsuki spray the cocoon with a potion on him "So Handsome evolved into the next stage of his life!" she told him "Lucky! I don't evolve forever! Or that is what it feels like!" she continued to babble but Marluxia didn't really listen to the girl who rambled on and on instead looking at the newly evolved creature.

Handsome evolving proved to be better for Marluxia and Aries who didn't need to keep fighting to protect the bug from danger. Yes he was so slow but it was better than before, after the sound defeat of yet another bug trainer's Pokémon Handsome was surrounded by a familiar light again. This time Handsome lost his shell leaving it on the ground he instead emerged as a purple butterfly with red compounded eyes whose wings where white with small black bits on it. The butterfly turned around and looked at the two Pokémon, in Marluxia's eyes he saw a young adult male whose hair was now purple and his eyes red. He looked much like a fairy named Tinkerbelle he had once seen images of from other members of the Organization XIII. The male smiled a bit at the two.

Finally leaving the forest the crew saw the edge of a larger city, it was bigger than Viridian from the looks of it but Marluxia swallowed thickly. Something in the air read that something bad was going on in the town. As the crew followed Tsuki into another patch of grass finishing their training for the first gym the crew gain yet another party member. A Ratatta named being named Riki, She looked more human that the rest of the crew to Marluxia. She simply looked like a young child with purple hair and dress with a mouse like tail and ears. As they began training Riki had been fighting a little yellow bug when she squeaked out of pain "Aries get in there!" Aries quickly flew in front of the mouse fending off the bug when Riki hit the ground, the human was gone. Replaced with the mouse again some kind of foam coming out of her mouth. Tsuki gasped

"No…"

Marluxia blinked looking at the body

"How terrible for one so young." Handsome spoke

"I know but life seems to be this a lot…" Aries spoke. Marluxia looked at the two

"Death is common here?" he asked. Handsome nodded

"You probably didn't notice it with those trainers since most of us fight by slamming our bodies into the opponent." He spoke "But this…could be our fate." He spoke watching Tsuki scoop up the mouse and bring it to a small hole in the ground she had been digging. Marluxia looked at the male shocked "We can die with one misstep." He told him the message reading loud and clear into the male's soul. The male said nothing as he looked at the ground

'_So…I could die again…I wonder what would happen to me…_' no one said anything as Tsuki finished burring the Pokémon. She wiped her eyes and put on a happy smile

"Well….we can't let this hold us back! We'll keep fighting just to prove that her memory will not be in vain!" she announced. The crew nodded "The gym will be tough for all of us. Marluxia will have to do a lot of fighting seeing it's a rock type gym." Marluxia nodded "But…I know you can do it…" Tsuki stroked Marluxia's head gently. Marluxia looked towards the route as they left headed for the Pokémon center for the night, how many more would he see?

As night fell and the crew were resting Marluxia looked to Handsome and Aries "Aries?"

"Yes?" Marluxia swallowed

"When Riki died…I saw her as a mouse again…why?"

"Perhaps you are not willing to see the bodies left of your fellow comrades. That's my only guess."

"I agree with Aries. You are willing to work with humans but you can't stand to look at them dead." Marluxia sighed quietly

'_That can't be it…Because I wanted to see the death of Xemnas…but…I wasn't really friends with him…or anyone else there really except for maybe Roxas but he was always with Axel. Larxene was more a partner and nothing more…_' as Marluxia began to fall asleep he vaguely remembered the Organization XIII's faces …


	4. Brock the Crusher

Chapter 3: Brock the Crusher

* * *

Tsuki had her little group of Pokémon sitting in a circle under a tree near the route they had been training on for the past few hours of this particular day. She smiled looking to Handsome and Aries "I know I said this already but unfortunately you won't be much help in this gym seeing your both weak to rock type Pokémon which is what the gym leader here in Pewter city uses. At least according to this pamphlet I got at the Pokémon Center." She stated. The two nodded her attention turned to Marluxia "So that means you will be the star of this battle. I'm hoping for a very straight forward win and to leave here quickly." She told him. The former Nobody nodded "Well I don't think we need to talk much more so let's go over there!" she announced rising to leave. The three Pokémon were placed back in their balls for faster travel. While the city itself wasn't that big it was still faster to not have to worry about them, also Bulbasaurs weren't really known for their speed.

Walking to be standing in front of the gym the roof of the building appeared to be made of large boulders that spiked at the top the words 'Pewter City Gym' were written in what look like stone but brown in color compared to the boring grey color that was the main building. The only entrance was a glass screen door that when Tsuki approached it slid opened automatically, Tsuki nodded to herself to steel her nerves and she walked inside. Instantly upon entering the gym Marluxia came out of his ball his blue eyes wide with shock. Blood, blood stained the floors and walls of the gym. There were even a few large patches of blood on the ceiling even Tsuki looked surprised "What the heck happened here?" she asked out loud. Handsome and Aries came out of their balls as well  
"It looks like a war happened here!" Aries chirped. Marluxia nodded

"Why is there so much blood here?" he asked

"I can only assume it's from previous challengers." Handsome spoke. Tsuki swallowed nervously

"Come…come…come on." She spoke walking forward towards the front of the gym. The interior of the gym had various rocks that were tossed around on the floor that had some blood on them; a few sharp stalactites hung from the ceiling and creaked a bit making the group nervous. Over in one cover sat a lonely red chair; the chair had metal cuffs on it that were strapped to the arms and front legs of it. The chair had a ring of dirt and blood, Marluxia shook his head not wanting to imprint that image in his mind. Walking forward a bit more Tsuki watched as a trainer around her age fall to his knees, she didn't know him but it was obvious he lost. She watched the male sob over the dead body of his Pokémon, a male voice spoke

"Oh don't worry you'll be joining him soon." It spoke before the boy was grabbed by a tail made entirely out of rocks. The tail moved the boy over to the chair dropping him on it; the cuffs went around his wrists and ankles. The boy suddenly screamed

"NO! Please don't!" he screamed before someone snapped before the large tail disappeared but instead boulders rained down from the sky. A sickening crunch echoed through the building along with a pained scream. Tsuki screamed in terror as fresh blood became to spill out from under the boulders, the voice laughed a light turning on

"Well then I have another challenger already?" he asked. His skin was tan and his black hair was spiked; he wore an orange shirt with a green vest with multiple pockets on top of it, his brown pants had dirt and dust all over them. He smirked a bit watching Tsuki nearly burst into tears

"Why would you do that?!" she screamed at him, the male laughed a bit. It didn't sound right, it was filled with malice

"Oh you must be really new. I do what I must to protect my precious Pokémon." He told her. Looking up at the large rock snake it was covered it scratches and scars even a few places were having large chunks coming off the mighty beast "Now then did you come here to attempt to obtain this badge?" he asked showing her a small object. Tsuki swallowed thickly before nodding "Then let's see what you are made of challenger! See if you can defeat me Brock gym leader of Pewter city!" he laughed. A spot on the ground light up and Tsuki walked forward with Marluxia by her side

"Let's make this quick Marluxia." She whispered to him. The male nodded running to be in front of the girl

"Pffht! You think I am scared of a Bulbasaur? I see them all the time. People trying to defeat me, I have to admit that boy with the Charmander with white hair was quite the surprise." Tsuki looked up

"My brother was here?" she asked

"Ah so you were related to the boy? Well then this might be fun!" he held up a ball throwing it releasing a very beat up looking rock with arms "Geodude let's have a little fun!" he laughed. Tsuki nodded

"Go Marluxia you can do this!" she told him. Marluxia nodded charging out into the field the rock grinned and raised its hand

"Geodude tackle it!" he ordered. The rock charged at Marluxia, the Pokémon was smacked in the face hard. Enough to knock out one of his sharpened teeth, Tsuki winced before she steadied her nerves

"Marluxia give it a taste of your vine whip!" she shouted waving her hand as she did. Marluxia nodded charging again as a single vine appeared wrapping around the Geodude's arm and picking it up before throwing it down hard. The ground underneath the Geodude cracked loudly

"What how is he so strong?!" Brock shouted

"It's called training above and beyond the norm!" Tsuki grinned "Marluxia Vine Whip again!" she ordered. Marluxia raise his vine again wrapping around its arm again and slamming it back down. With a loud crunch the Geodude fell over, the gym leader growled

"So you've leveled him up pretty high…." He spoke quietly bringing the rock back into its ball "Onix…" he spoke "Crush it!" he shouted. The large rock snake that had been sitting off to one side hissed back to life and slithered over before it roared "Use Bind…"

"Marluxia Sleep Powder quick!" Tsuki shouted. Marluxia opened his bulb a bit before shooting the dust into the air, the rock snake hissed before its eyes shut "Follow up with Vine whip!" Tsuki ordered. Marluxia charged wrapping his vine around the horn on its head before he pulled knocking the snake around a bit. The snake roared in pain as the horn came off "Man you really need to take care of your Onix!" she spoke "It shouldn't have come off!" The gym leader watched as the snake hissed in pain before it was close to fainting, Brock growled

"Onix! Rock Tomb!" he ordered the snake raised its head summoning rocks that were in the air

"Look out Marluxia!" Tsuki warned

"Oh…who said I was aiming for the Bulbasaur?" Brock asked his grin widening. Tsuki blinked before she screamed falling to the ground in fear, the rocks were surrounding her! Brock laughed "I can't let you win! Usually I only do this to losers but if I let you continue you might beat the others…" the rocks plummeted towards Tsuki

"TSUKI!" Marluxia screamed running towards her

"Onix use bind to hold that Pokémon in place!" he ordered. The snake wrapped its tail around Marluxia tightly; the Bulbasaur squirmed greatly against the snake

"No!" he screamed. He didn't have a heart but no one deserved to die like this! Especially not someone as sweet as Tsuki! Tsuki looked at Marluxia before she bit her lip tracing her fingers over her brooch; Aries and Handsome had appeared as well watching her run her fingers around the brooch in a circle motion before Tsuki's eyes lit up brightly. The rocks smashed into the ground around her "NO!" Marluxia screamed, Aries looked up from the pile of rocks at Marluxia her mouth slightly opened

"Look!" she chirped to Handsome. Marluxia's body was surrounded by a familiar white light as his bulb opened revealing a pink flower and leafy leaves, when the light faded Marluxia glared at the rock snake

"Get off me!" he snarled summoning two vines and wrapping the both of them around the beast before throwing it to slam against a wall. It screeched in pain before Marluxia turned to look at Brock, he snarled raising his vines again. A whoosh of air made him stop watching the boulders slam into the male tossing him half way across the room. A crunch occurred along with a pained scream coming from the male. Marluxia blinked turning around seeing Tsuki having a faint glow on her fingertips

"That was for trying to crush me!" she shouted to the gym leader with a slight hiss in her voice. When her fingertips stopped glowing Marluxia ran over "You were wonderful Marluxia." She whispered stroking the creature's head softly Marluxia smiled revealing the one missing tooth "I hope we can get this put back in." she spoke picking up his tooth that remained on the floor somehow undamaged. Marluxia nodded rubbing his head against her leg gently "Oh I'm fine sweetie pie!" she told him with a slight laugh. Looking at the area where Brock now laid dead she sighed walking away "I hope they understand…" she whispered.

Walking out of the gym a man appeared handing Tsuki something in a white cloth she looked up at the man who wore a black cloak to hide himself  
"For defeating Brock…" he told her before vanishing into a similar portal that Marluxia used to use, Marluxia gasped running towards it but it shut quickly

"Something wrong Marluxia?" Tsuki asked quietly looking at him. The grass type stared at the area but he sighed softly shaking his head "Okay…" Tsuki looked at the cloth unwrapping the cloth seeing a slightly blood covered badge and some sort of CD with the words 'Rock Tomb' written on it. Tsuki blinked "Is…this the reward?" there was also some money in the little cloth "So we keep it?" she asked her crew that joined her by her side. Handsome tilted his head, Marluxia made a slight shrugging motion, and Aries chirped quietly "…I'll take that as a yes." She spoke. After a trip to the Pokémon Center and having Marluxia's tooth put back into place Tsuki headed for the next town. As Tsuki walked towards the next route Aries popped out of her ball gliding to be by Marluxia's side

"Is something wrong?" she asked seeing the dark look in Marluxia's eyes

"I…I…I guess this day has been a bit much…" he admitted to the bird. Aries nodded

"Between seeing that boy's death, killing those two Pokémon and….Tsuki's near death has it's been rough."

"What about the man? You seemed surprised by that strange black portal…"

"It's nothing…"

"Marluxia we are team mates…"

"I said it was nothing!" he snapped becoming defensive. Aries slinked back

"Okay, okay geez!" Aries chirped, the group had stopped seeing a road filled with trainers

"What on earth are they doing here?"

"Not sure…" Tsuki looked at one girl who smiled at her. Tsuki nodded slightly raising Aries's ball "Looks like I'm up!" she chirped flying over to the girl, Marluxia was surprised Tsuki wasn't crying in a corner at this point after everything. Yes the girl had been depressed since leaving Pewter City as the police showed up but shouldn't she have stopped battling?

The battle was quick; Aries easily taking out the girls' team it was when the group came upon a young boy. He had a bird that was shaggy with brown feathers and red wings but his belly was black, Aries chirped surprised looking at the bird strangely. Marluxia glanced up at Aries's face, her eyes said it all. She knew him…The bird screeched charging at the smaller bird, Aries blinked but pulled back dodging the blow. She chirped something that Marluxia didn't understand (Perhaps her native tongue?) to the bird but it didn't hear her. Pecking into her wing Aries cried out in pain, Tsuki gasped

"Aries!" she called. The bird looked at the other one and charged forwarded to attack, the bigger bird grinned finally getting a battle. The two struck each other repeatedly without enough of a gap for Marluxia to see who was winning Handsome even came out fluttering next to Marluxia in fear, watching the two fight Aries suddenly cried out. Blood dripped onto the ground where some of her feathers had been ripped off by her opponent leaving a gash on her left wing. Marluxia gasped ready to jump in and fight when Aries folded her wings in and with blinding speed a light emitted from the bird before she slammed into the other bird it falling to the ground. Once it hit the light around Aries disappeared revealing her new form, her short hair now a bit longer and losing the blond tuffs on her face. Her hair no longer brown but instead it was reddish she was also tanner, plus she had beautiful red tail feathers mixed with her golden ones. The girl also was pretty in Marluxia's eyes, she glared at the bird before landing next to Marluxia. Tsuki grinned suddenly her face filled with life again, running over she hugged Aries

"You evolved!" she giggled. Stroking the bird Aries chirped slightly, but it much less energetic than before…


End file.
